It is known that blends of polypropylene (PP) with high density polyethylene (HDPE) or low density polyethylene (LDPE) or ethylene vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA) and with a high density polyethylene grafted with suitable unsaturated carboxylic acids or acid derivatives such as anhydrides give adhesion to polyethylene and other olefins as well as to polar polymers and other substrates as listed above. This is disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 178,355 filed Aug. 15, 1980 and Ser. No. 327,278, filed Dec. 4, 1981, both assigned to the same assignee as the present application.